The Rift
by MorganaJeffries
Summary: Max gets what she's always wanted, but why is Alec's odd behavior ruining it for her? AU, ML leading up to MA later.
1. Chapter 1

Title:The Rift

Rating:PG13ish or R

Characters:Max, Alec, Logan, Joshua, a few baddies, and a little of the Jampony crew threw in occasionally.

Genre:Drama, angst, romance.

Summary: Slightly Au due to Max being cured of her virus. Max gets what she has always hoped for from Logan. Question is, why does it seem to effect her fellow X5 in such a negative manner?

Author's note:First DA fic, so be kind and R&R!

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The Rift

Ch.1

"Shut up Alec, who asked you anyway?" Max asked, rolling her eyes at her fellow transgenic from where she sat perched on the arm of Logan's chair.

"Hey look, I'm just stating the facts since no one else will stand up for themselves."Alec replied with a shrug, looking at Logan with a smirk and mouthing "pussy".

"Shouldn't you be going home soon? Like _now_ maybe?" Max asked through gritted teeth, tilting her head to the side, giving him an insincere smile.

"Nope, there's no big hurry."he replied, flashing her an equally insincere smile of his own before continuing on with his rant from earlier,"As I was saying, in reality there's no way that stupid mouse could outrun that cat all the time. Not to mention avoid all those traps in the process, and I know you think that too Logan, unlike some people who are highly disillusioned." he finished, looking pointedly at Max.

"You do realize you're talking about a cartoon don't you? Which in big people talk means it... isn't... real. So anything is possible."Max argued before letting out a grunt of exasperation as she rose from her seat, saying,"And why am I even arguing with you about this? You seriously need to get a life Alec." as she disappeared through the door leading into Logan's small kitchen, elbowing him in the side as she walked past him in the process.

In the kitchen, Max walked over and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a soda and leaning against the counter with a pout, thinking for the thousandth time in the past hour that Alec had to be the most annoying person , genetically enhanced or other, that she knew, and how lucky it was for him that she chose to put up with him instead of kicking his ass.

Lately it seemed like he was around all the time, and she was really starting to miss her alone time with Logan.

Any opportunity they had for quality time was interrupted by him. It was like he had a "most inopportune time to be annoying" beacon that went off whenever she and Logan were within 5 ft of one another.

What good was it to be cured of the virus finally if she hardly ever got the opportunity to make up for lost time with Logan?

Oh what are you thinking girl? It was plenty good, she thought with a smile, remembering a particular night from the week before.

She almost wished that Alec and Logan hadn't been getting along so well as of late, that way it would be much easier for her to just walk wordlessly back into the room, grab him by the collar of his leather jacket and toss him out the door. But no, they were "friends" now, and so she grudgingly put up with him.

It was like having your brother around all the time, which was how she'd come to think of Alec over the time, a decision made much easier by the fact that he looked just like her dead sibling. Though looks were as far as the similarities went between them.

Not that she actually hated havinghim around or anything. Though she'd never admit it, she'd grown rather attached to him, but considering they also worked together, she got more than enough of "Mr. Sarcastic" at Jam Pony, and would like to come to her boyfriends afterwards just once and relax without him walking in unannounced 10 minutes later and planting his ass on the couch for the night.

Hearing Alec talking loudly from the other room, saying something about "Tom's ass being out the door if he was his cat and couldn't catch one little mouse", she put the drink down, flipped her hair behind her shoulder's and stalked back into the room, resolve on her face as she went and stood in front of where Alec now sat on the couch, blocking his view of the cartoon he and Logan were having a debate over and saying point blank,"Go home. _Now_."

"What? And miss the best part? I think not, so get out of my way."he replied with a look of annoyance as he kicked at her to try and get her to do as he said.

Stepping back to avoid his foot, she turned around and flipped the TV off, then walked back over and stood in his path once more, narrowing her eyes, hands on her hips, standing her ground,"You have a TV at your place, so go watch _it_."

"Now your just being rude."he complained with a pout.

"Yes, I am. Now go."she replied, pointing a finger at the door."Because if you have no objections I'd like to have 5 minutes alone with Logan without having to hear your moronic chattering about cartoons or various other stupid subjects as background noise."

"Well, if you really want me to go..."he said, slowly standing up, looking at Logan.

"We do Don't we?"she asked, directing her last question at her boyfriend also, who up to this point had sat observing their little spat with a amused smile and the occasional snicker, her eyes mentally daring him to disagree with her.

"Um...yes. It _is_ getting late."was his reluctant, lame reply, looking for everything like a deer caught in headlights.

He really would like some alone time with Max, but he didn't want to be rude to Alec, who had as of late became very key in aiding with certain aspects of their cause.

Now that he thought about it though, he'd rather put up with a mad Alec than a mad Max any day, and he did have something very important to ask her also.

Max glared at him, thinking how could have choked him at that moment.

It was only 7:42. You'd think the mastermind behind Eyes Only could have come up with something a little better than "it is getting late."

Either way, he had still agreed with her, which was enough.

"There it is, majority rules. There's the door, now get lost."she said smugly, pushing Alec towards it as she spoke."I'm sure there's many other people out there for you to spread your endless wit and good will towards. Joshua's always happy to share in one of your little talks I've been told, though for the life of me I can't understand why."she added sarcastically,and having successfully gotten him over the threshold , smiled and slammed the door with a flourish.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?"Logan asked from where he now stood behind her.

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd like to play that little game we did the other night again, but if you want I can go chase Alec down before he's gone and bring him back to watch more "Tom and Harry" with you."she replied innocently.

"It's "Tom and Jerry" Max."he corrected, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to where she was leaning against his chest, and breathing her scent in deeply added,"I'll take a rain check on Alec."

"That's what I thought."she said huskily, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. Kissing him hungrily, then pulling away she asked, "Now how about we take this into the bedroom."

"Sounds good to me."he replied, grabbing her up and carrying her towards their intended destination.

Every day Max and he both thought how lucky they were to have finally gotten the ant-virus that had for so long kept them from acting on their mutual feelings towards one another.

After tossing her kicking and giggling form onto the bed, he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively,

"Now, how's about we play doctor?"

"Alec home early tonight."Joshua stated when his roommate walked in.

Grunting and nodding his head in reply, Alec sat down in the unoccupied chair beside the couch Joshua was on, the book he was currently reading laying face down in his lap.

"Alec want to watch TV with Joshua?"he asked when after 5 minutes his friend still had yet to speak, instead he just sat sulking in the chair staring sullenly at his hands. "Joshua will put on cartoon Alec like."he added as incentive to get some sort of reaction from him, thinking maybe the idea of watching the show he'd grown so fond of would do the trick.

"No, that's alright. Watch what you want."Alec answered, speaking finally, his voice sounding every bit as depressed as he looked.

"Alec sure? Joshua like kitty and mouse too."

"I said watch what you want and leave me alone."Alec snapped at him.

"Alec mad at Joshua?"he asked later, after they'd sat in silence a few minutes. His feelings obviously hurt by his friends harsh words.

"No Joshua. I'm sorry about that, I'm not mad at you."Alec stated with a sigh as he stood up and walked towards the door, adding over his shoulder as he opened it."I'm going out."

Looking at the closed door that Alec had just exited, Joshua couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry.

Medium fellow had been acting very strange lately.

Making the decision to talk to little fellow about it when she visited the next day, he turned his attention back to the book he had in his lap and let himself get lost in another world once more.

_Jampony, the next morning:_

"Oh my god boo, that thing is huge!"Alec heard OC squeal as he walked in the door, ready for another oh so exciting day of work. Her words continuing as he let his curiosity get the best of him and walked over to where the small group of his co-workers were gathered.

"Original Cindy knew this was coming soon girl."

"What's the big deal?"Alec asked Sketchy.

"The big deal is that Max's boyfriend asked her to marry him last night."the other man replied in a hushed tone, adding,"You should see the rock her gave her, it must've cost a fortune."

"What? He did what?"Alec asked angrily, his features clouding.

"Um...he asked her to uh...marry him."Sketchy repeated slowly, not missing Alec's obviously less than happy reaction.

"And her answer was?" Alec asked with narrowed eyes aimed in Max's direction.

"Uh..that would be a yes."he answered timidly. He'd always thought that his fellow co-worker might have a thing for Max, but Alec seemed to have a thing for any good looking woman so he hadn't put too much thought into it, thinking that it was merely a physical attraction brought on only by Max's obvious hotness.

Judging by his reaction, Sketchy now thought that maybe he was wrong about that.

"Mother fucker."Alec hissed as he turned away from the group, throwing his back pack at the wall as he walked back towards the exit door.

"Hey Alec."Normal said as he walked past, oblivious to his actions, his mind as always on work and nothing else."I have a delivery that needs to be run."

"Fuck you, and your delivery. I quit."was Alec's growled response as he shouldered past his now ex-boss man.

"Quit?" Normal asked, his head jerking up in surprise, his eyes finding Sketchy, who stood looking every bit as shocked as he himself felt, and asking,"What just happened here? Did he really say what I thought he did?"

Shrugging, Sketchy replied with a frown," Yep, if what you thought he said was he quit, cause that's what he said."

"Damn, he was one of my best workers."Normal stated before saying loudly, clapping his hands to get all his employees attention,"Oh well, the show must go on, so lets stop socializing and do a little work here people. That is what I pay you to do you know."

The crowd around her having disbursed when Alec had left in the manner he had, Max frowned, feeling very confused by her fellow X5's abrupt departure, and the fact he'd just quit the job she thought he had really grown to like.

What was wrong with him? Why had the dumb ass just walked out on what was, other than the occasional side job, his only source of income?

Surely it wasn't because of her announcement of engagement. Why would he be upset over that?

"Hey boo, Original Cindy says that there ain't no reason for her girl to be frowning like that on such a happy day."her friend proclaimed, putting her arm around her as she too pondered over Alec's quiting,"That man is moodier than a woman going through menopause, so there ain't no reason to try and figure out why he's done any of the crazy things he has."

"I guess you're right. He never makes the smartest decisions."Max agreed a moment later, shrugging off her worry as she looked down at the ring on her finger and let the feeling of happiness she'd felt earlier come over her once more.

Why do I care anyway? She wondered. If he wants to quit than that's his choice and there's nothing I can do about it. No matter how stupid a decision it was.

"I'm getting married."she said happily, acting more like a love sick, happy woman than any of her co-workers had ever, with the exception of OC, witnessed. They were used to the usual tough act that she exuded.

"Yeah, yeah. You're getting married."Normal said sarcastically."Congratulations. Now get to work. There's a lot of deliveries to be made and thanks to your buddy leaving, we have 1 less person to be doing them, so hop to it."

Everyone switched into business mode, and though still very happy about Logan's proposal, Max's good mood was dampered for the remainder of the day because of Alec's erratic behavior, and after she got off she immediately, instead of going straight to Logan's, went to he and Joshua's place to kick his ass for ruining it for her.

Opening the door and barging in without knocking, she saw him sitting in the chair he'd occupied the night before, a beer in his hand, watching TV with a stony expression on his face.

"What the hell was that all about?"she demanded after stalking over to stand in front of him."What would possess you to quit your job?"

Joshua, who was sitting silently observing in his usual place, looked back and forth between his two friends, unsure what to make of what was happening.

Medium fellow had quit his job?

Sure he had come home earlier than usual, but he hadn't thought for a second that he'd done what the very angry Max had accused him of.

Alec at first tried to ignore her, but she wasn't having that.

"Look at me Alec."she demanded,"And tell me is going on with you. I thought you liked working at Jampony."

"I don't have to justify anything to you Max."he replied coolly, taking another drink from the beer in his hand."So would you kindly get the hell out from in front of me. Shouldn't you be at Mr. Wonderful's place now anyway?"

"What is wrong with you? I know you're always an asshole, but now you're being more of one than usual."Max said through gritted teeth as she glared at him through narrowed eyes, ignoring his request for her to leave.

"Yeah, I'm an asshole and proud of it, and the reason I quit was because I'm tired of working with you and all your lame ass friends."he spat, his eyes narrowed and glaring coldly right back at her.

"They're your friends too you little prick."

"No, they're not and neither are you."he retorted automatically.

"Why Alec talking to little fellow like that?"Joshua spoke up finally in Max's defense."Little fellow is his friend."

"No little fellow isn't."Alec stated, finishing the beer and crushing the can with his hand before discarding it on the floor and reaching for another from the 12 pack sitting on the floor beside him.

"You know what, maybe I'll just leave and come back to finish this discussion when your stupid ass isn't drunk."Max hissed.

"No, you won't. Because this is my place and you're not welcome here."Alec muttered.

"This is Joshua's place too, and he says that little fellow is welcome any time."the dog faced man said with a growl.

"No, that's fine Joshua, if he doesn't want me here, then I won't come back except to visit you when he isn't here, and in turn, I don't expect to see him at Logan's anymore either."

"Thats okay with me."Alec commented with a casual shrug.

"Fine."Max snapped at him before turning to stalk out of the door.

"Fine!"he repeated loudly to her departing back.

Joshua, after giving his roommate a look of contempt, followed her out the door into the hallway.

"Alec not mean it little fella."he stated as she turned to face him."Alec your friend, just like Joshua."

"Whatever big fella. I'll catch you later, okay?"she asked with a gentle smile of affection.

"Okay, but Joshua wants to tell Max before she leaves that he is worried about Alec."the man/dog proclaimed."Alec been acting weird lately."

"No kidding."she commented sarcastically."He's always been weird though, so what do I care?"

"Alec your friend, just like Joshua, and friends care about one another."he said with a frown at her words.

"Maybe you didn't hear the same thing I did in there Joshua, but asshole isn't my friend any longer."she said in response before smiling at him and saying,"I've gotta jet, but I'll see you tomorrow big fella."

"Bye."he said after she gave him a warm hug.

"Bye yourself, and don't waste any more time worrying about him, because he doesn't deserve it."she said and then turned and stalked out to where she'd left her motorcycle.

She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but Alec's words had hurt her more than she'd let on, and starting her bike, she pulled away with a few stray hot tears that managed to escape leaking from her eyes.

Screw him, if he didn't want to see her anymore than she was more than willing to oblige. It wasn't like she needed his friendship anyway.

Then why did it hurt so much?

TBC

Okay, there's chapter one, which I know wasn't that great but I'm still trying to work out the bugs, and get their characterizations down right since this is my first attempt at a Dark Angel fic.

Anyway, I have lots of action, surprises, and major Alec angst planned. Not to mention some of our favorite bad guys also, so if you like please drop me a line and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:The Rift

Rating:PG13ish or R

Characters:Max, Alec, Logan, Joshua, a few baddies, and a little of the Jampony crew threw in occasionally.

Genre:Drama, angst, romance.

Summary: Slightly Au due to Max being cured of her virus. Max gets what she has always hoped for from Logan. Question is, why does it seem to effect her fellow X5 in such a negative manner?

Author's note:First DA fic, so be kind and R&R!

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The Rift

Ch.2

"Max, baby, are you okay?"Logan asked, rolling over and wrapping his arm around his fiancée who he without having to see it, knew was still awake.

"Yeah Logan, I'm fine." she replied distractedly, lost in her own thoughts.

"Can't sleep?"he pressed on, tickling her teasingly in the process."Maybe I can help do something about that."he offered before she could reply.

"Stop Logan."she said with a sigh, pushing his hand off and getting out of the bed, her body momentarily illuminated by the pale moonlight before she pulled on one of his shirts and walked from the room.

"Okay, what's bothering you ?"he asked a few minutes later, after deciding that something was really wrong and following her into the living room where she now sat on the couch with her legs folded beneath her."And don't tell me nothing, because if you just turned me down for no reason than my macho persona will definitely have taken a huge hit."he added jokingly, trying to cheer her up.

"Well...it's just. I don't understand what happened the other day."she answered hesitantly, not really wanting him to be the person she discussed this with for some reason or another, but needing to get it off her chest."He's a total asshole, I _know_ that, but why would he just snap and turn on us all the suddenly?"

"Ah..this is about _Alec_."Logan murmured, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her, pulling her close to him."I thought you didn't care about what he said. At least that's what you told me the other night."he commented, watching her reaction to his words closely.

"I don't."she replied automatically, a stubborn look on her face.

"Then why are you up at 3:33 in the morning thinking about it?"Logan questioned matter-of-factly.

"It's just, it's been 2 weeks and we haven't seen or heard anything from him."she said, staring off into space, before admitting reluctantly."I'm, well... I guess I'm kinda worried about the little asshole."

"Alec's more than capable of taking care of himself."Logan stated."And anyway, why should you be worried about him in the first place? He's always been, well for lack of a better phrase, a loose cannon."

"But we were all getting along so well, and then the next thing you know he..."she started, then let her words trail off as she stared off once more.

"Max?"

"Oh, and I when I stopped in to see Joshua he said that Alec was staying out mostly all night now."she offered up next, looking as if this proclamation was a terrible thing.

"You'll have to forgive me Max, but I fail to see what is so bad about that."Logan said with a confused frown."He is a grown man after all. A _single_ grown man."

"Oh I know that Logan."she said, narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance."That's not what I meant. Joshua also said he's been getting money, a _lot_ of it, from somewhere."

"So, I still fail to see what all the concern is over, who knows, maybe he got another job."Logan offered with a shrug.

"No, he didn't. I know Alec, and somethings up."she argued with a shake of her head.

"No offense Max, but you obviously don't know him as well as you thought or we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?"Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't talk to me in that condescending manner Logan."she snapped at him, her eyes narrowing into slits and flashing dangerously."I know what I know."

"Okay, sorry."he said raising his hands in defeat."I didn't mean to sound condescending."

"No, you're right."she agreed after another short introspective pause for thought."I guess I don't really know him, but I do know one thing for damn sure, he's upsetting Joshua and I don't like it."

"So... you're going to do what exactly?"he asked, knowing her well enough to anticipate that she wasn't just going to let it rest.

"The next time I see him, we're going to have a talk whether he likes it or not."she stated, her jaw set in determination.

"I don't suppose it would do any good for me to suggest that maybe it would be best to just let him have his space?"Logan asked, immediately answering himself when he saw the look she gave him, saying with a chuckle,"I didn't think so."

Having finally decided on a plan of action, Max's spirits automatically lifted, and she looked at Logan, asking coyly with a wicked grin,"So, do you still wanna? Or are you too tired now?"

"I'm never too tired for that, future Mrs. Cale."he replied, reaching out and pulling her close to him with a growl.

Trying to let herself get lost in the arms of the man she loved, Max found it odd that Alec stayed in her mind.

_2 nights later at "Crash":_

"So where's your man at tonight Boo?"OC asked Max as she took a sip from the straw in her drink.

"He got a big lead on one of my missing "family members" we've been trying to track down, so he's staying by his computer just in case anything else comes up."

"That man and his computer."OC said with a shake of her head.

"Nah, it's a good thing. I needed this."Max replied, meaning the girls night out she and OC had decided upon.

"I hear you Boo. Just like Original Cindy always says, men are nice, but sometimes a little female comp..._Uh oh_, don't look now girl, but if it ain't your best friend himself that just walked in."she stated, looking over Max's shoulder at the entrance door.

"Who...?"Max asked, turning around just as Alec and some attractive, but very skanky in her opinion, blond that was latched onto his shoulder passed by their table.

"Hey OC, how's it going?"Alec asked after he, to Max's surprise, stopped at their table.

"You know I'm good sugar, how's your fine ass been?"she replied, always quick to flirt with him even though she had no interest whatsoever.

"Couldn't be better."he replied with a grin, then said,"Well, see you around."and walked off, totally ignoring a fuming Max.

"That...argh...I can't believe...what a skanky looking..."Max muttered, her narrowed eyes following him and his hoe as they walked across the room and sat down near a pool table.

OC said nothing, just sitting there and waiting for her friend to cool off.

It was apparent that wasn't going to happen, because the longer Max sat there, the madder she got until finally15 minutes later, she stood up, setting her shoulders back and stalked over to where Alec sat with the woman perched in his lap, ignoring her friend's words of warning.

"I want to talk to you."she stated, stopping in front of the chair that both he and his female companion occupied.

"Sorry, but in case you didn't notice, I'm a little busy right now Maxie."he replied, not even turning his eyes from the woman in his lap to look at her.

"I said, I want to talk to you. _Now_."she demanded with a look of determination.

"He said he doesn't want to talk Maxie, so get lost."the blond spoke up with a venomous look, having the nerve to actually stand up and get in her face.

"Okay, first of all, fuck you, and secondly, if you know what's good for you, you'll take your own advice and get the hell out of my face before I whoop your nasty ass."Max growled at the woman, the dangerous glint in her eyes conveying the fact that she would do just that if she didn't do as she was told."Now!"she demanded with a hiss.

The woman jumped in surprise, then without another word, stalked away from the much smaller in stature X5, leaving her alone with a very pissed Alec.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"he asked, standing face to face with her.

"I want to know what the hells up with your attitude problem . And I'm not moving until you give me an answer."she stated in reply, ignoring his question, raising her chin defiantly, and staring right back at him unflinchingly.

"I don't have a problem. You do obviously since it's you who came over here and ran my lady friend off."he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is that what you call them nowadays? I prefer skank whores who's names you don't even know."she retorted, knowing she sounded immature, but letting the words slip out before she could stop herself anyway.

"What do you care who I talk to, skank whore or not?"he growled at her."Shouldn't you be at Logan's working on making a little happy family of X5, computer geek children?"

"Keep Logan out of this. This has nothing to do with him."she ordered, her voice rising slightly despite her not wanting to show that his words bothered her."Not 3 weeks ago your lazy, unemployed ass was parking itself on his couch every night, watching TV like you were his best friend. Now you're insulting him?"

"Let's get one thing straight Max..."he started, tilting his head slightly as he spoke, light shining on his neck for the first time.

She cut him off mid-sentence when she saw some faint, but still noticable bruising on it."What is that?"she demanded, reaching over and pulling his jacket down before he could stop her, revealing several finger sized, purplish black marks.

"It's nothing."he replied, quickly jerking away from her prying hands, pulling the coat back up once more.

"Nothing? That is bruises Alec. Where did they come from?"she asked, knowing that something or someone had to be very strong to have left any bruising on him since their advanced healing and metabolism made it hard to leave any marks on transgenics.

"I like my sex rough, so what's it to you?"he replied with a smirk.

"You're lying ."she said accusingly, her mind having just recalled one of the few times in the past that she'd ever seen any marks on him."You've been fighting again haven't you? That certainly would explain where you've been getting the money Joshua told me about."

"What if I have? It's not any of your concern, but it is nice to know you and the big guy spend your time talking about me behind my back."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you were doing that?"she questioned emphatically, actual concern for him evident in her tone.

"Hell yeah, how could I not? See, I'm much more prepared this time though. I see any guys that are wearing monkey suits in the locker room, I'll just have to kick their asses before they have a chance to do any cattle prodding."

"Alec, you know that as soon as White catches word that you're fighting, he'll send someone after you again."she argued, momentarily forgetting how mad she was at him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Looking uncertainly at the hand on his shoulder, emotions passed over his face before it softened and he said," I can handle anyone that comes in the ring."

"Maybe so, but it's still a big risk for you to expose yourself like that."she said removing her hand due to unexplainable emotions she felt also just from touching him.

"You know what you said earlier about me being his friend?"Alec asked, changing the subject.

"Who? Logan?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to let you in on a little secret Max. _He_ was never the reason I was there."

"Then wha..."Surprise and shock on her face as she suddenly realized the meaning behind his words.

And saying,"Alec, don't be crazy. You know how I feel about Logan."

"Yes, I do. And I couldn't understand what you see in him Max, so I kept waiting for you to figure out he was the wrong person for you."

"And you think you're the right one? Look what you did the other day, just walking out on a job that was safe to go back to fighting."

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me Max."he requested softly.

"I do feel _something_, but it's not that, it's concern and worry for a man who is like a brother to me."

"I'm not your brother. I might have the same face, but I'm still a different person on the inside."he snapped in annoyance, and I lo..."

"Stop it right there before you say something that you're not going to get the reaction that you want for."she said, pointing her finger at him.

"Know what? That's fine. Forget I said anything, but from now on keep out of my business."

"If that's what you want then okay, but just remember that I'm not the only one who's worried about you. Joshua is also, so if you want a good reason to stop doing that shit before getting hurt, think of what you're doing to him."

"Nice speech there, really inspirational, but if you don't mind I'll be going now."he said turning and walking away.

Max started to follow him, but decided against it, knowing it might only make matters worse. Instead she just watched him until he threw open the exit door and stalked out.

Never had she been more confused and conflicted by her emotions than she did now, walking towards and then past the table OC said at observing without saying anything, she too walked out the also.

He loves me. That's what he was about to say, she thought as she mounted and started her motorcycle.

But you love Logan don't you?

Things that had seemed so sure to her in the past days now only added to her confused mixture of emotions.

What if I really don't love Logan?

_Later that night at Joshua and Alec's place _

Yawning and stretching as he awoke, Joshua looked at the clock and saw it was after 3 am, and closed his eyes to try and drift off again, but was interrupted by a strange sound coming from the living room.

Peering around the corner of his door, he saw what was making it, and couldn't have been more shocked.

It was Alec, sitting slumped over on the couch, a beer in his hand that would soon be empty and then thrown to the floor where many others were already discarded.

That wasn't what shocked him through, it was the fact he appeared to be crying softly.

Alec never cry, he thought now torn between going to find out what was causing his strange behavior and just going back to bed as if he didn't see him.

He decided on the latter, and with a sigh, walked back and laid down.

Alec would never want anyone to see him acting in such an uncharacteristic manner.

Joshua talk to him in morning and find out what going on, he finally settled on as he drifted off once more.

TBC

Yes, I know, a little bit far fetched to write Alec reacting as he did, but at least I made him think no one was watching so he could keep up the macho visage.

R&R please!

Coming up: Alec fights again resulting indangerously unexpected consequences. White makes an appearance, and Max battles her conflicted emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the reviewers, and I'm ecstatic of such positive feedback. I really hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Callie

Title:The Rift

Rating:PG13ish or R

Characters:Max, Alec, Logan, Joshua, a few baddies, and a little of the Jam pony crew threw in occasionally.

Genre:Drama, angst, romance.

Summary: Slightly Au due to Max being cured of her virus. Max gets what she has always hoped for from Logan. Question is, why does it seem to effect her fellow X5 in such a negative manner?

Author's note:First DA fic, so be kind and R&R!

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The Rift

Ch3

_2 nights later, Joshua and Alec's place:_

"I'm outta here Joshua."Alec told him as he passed the couch he was sitting on while reading.

"Alec going out again tonight?"Joshua asked as his roommate picked up his coat from where he'd thrown it the night before and pulled it on.

"That's generally what ,I'm outta here, means."he replied a bit sarcastically, still more than a little pissed about the fact he'd been discussing him with Max.

"Where Alec going to?"he prodded, laying his book down in his lap.

"What, do you think you're my keeper or something?"Alec snapped in reply.

"Joshua just concerned for Alec."he said, not in the least put off by his attitude.

"Well, there's no reason for Joshua to be concerned for Alec. Alec a _big boy _who can take care of himself."he said slowly, and even more sarcastically.

"Alec have bruises when he come home for past several nights. Someone hurting him?"

"No, and Joshua should not concern himself with what Alec does."he answered, mocking the way he talked.

"Alec is Joshua's friend. Joshua always worry about his friends."

"Look, I appreciate it. Really, but I assure you, there's nothing for you to worry about."Alec said with a sigh, suddenly feeling bad about talking rudely to the big guy, but despite the remorse he still added,"So you don't have to run and tell ole Maxie that I'm being a bad boy."

"Joshua not tell little fella Alec is bad boy."he said, looking confused by his statement.

"Okay, whatever you say."Alec said in response as he opened the door and added over his shoulder as he exited their home."Later."

Regardless of his assurances, Joshua still felt very bothered.

Someone _was_ hurting him because the bruises had to come from somewhere.

He would not tell little fella though, because due to her feeling that sometimes she felt he was the only person she could talk to openly, she had told him of the events that had taken place at "Crash" the night he'd woken up to find Alec drinking and upset.

Alec love Max, but Max love Logan.

He had told her with a frown that Joshua love Max too, but when she'd explained the differences in types of love he then felt that he better understood some of Alec's behavior, and it saddened him also to know that medium fella could get so upset over little fella not loving him in the same way he did her.

Little fella was not totally truthful with Joshua though, and he could sense this, and wondered if maybe she did love Alec in the same way, but if so, why did she not tell him?

Because Max love Logan too, but why hurt one person you love because of other?

So, due to this, Joshua decided not to tell little fella about Alec anymore.

Joshua make right decision, didn't he?

This love stuff make Joshua's head hurt, he thought with a frown as he picked up his book once more to enter back into the much less complicated world of fiction.

_Fighting Arena_:

"Now it's time for the main event of the evening!"the female ring announcer bellowed, seeing the looks of expectation on the crowds faces, and mentally counting all the money she was making with greedy lust."First ,our returning champion, who after coming out of an early retirement now stands before us undefeated, hailing from parts unknown, standing 6 feet tall and weighing in at a lean 176 pounds, MONTY CORA!"

Entering the ring, a cocky grin on his face, Alec listened to the cheers and catcalls from the crowd, not fathoming why he'd ever given up such easy money. What had he been thinking? Not to mention the fact he got to do something he was good at _and_ enjoyed more than most things, kicking ass.

Nothing better to let out a little pent up anger on than another willing person.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about Alec!"he heard a voice yell, the use of his real name setting it out from the others, swinging his head in the direction it had came from, he looked into the mass of faces momentarily before his eyes landed on the face of Normal, who was pumping a fist full of money into the air.

"Great."he muttered, nodding his head at the practically salivating man, then turned his attention back to the announcer and winked as she introduced his newest opponent.

"I bet it all on Monty Cora!" Normal exclaimed, handing his fist full of cash to the man who was accepting bets.

"And now the challenger! Hailing from a place he just calls the Core, standing 7'1 and weighing in at 305 pounds of pure muscle, The White Beast!"

At this, a huge Albino looking man with dread locked white hair who looked like one big mass of muscle entered the ring amidst a chorus of jeers and boos from the crowd, leering openly at Alec when his eyes landed on him.

Much to the crowds pleasure, Alec made a big show of yawning, a bored expression on his face, as the man approached him, saying with a snicker,"Nice hair. Wash it much?"crouching in his fighting stance.

"You're going down little man."he growled in reply to Alec's words.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say, right before I kick their asses."he said smiling cockily.

Sure this guy was big, but so were most of the men he fought, and one of the _women_, and he wasn't concerned in the least. This to him was seen as easy money, and nothing more.

The bell was rung, and after circling the smaller man for a second, the beast dove at him, throwing a punch which Alec easily dodged as he dropped down and swept the mans legs from beneath him.

He then with the enhanced speed and agility that made him a crowd favorite, quickly raised his leg and rammed his foot into the mans midsection repeatedly.

"Who's..the..little..man..now?"he asked, punctuating each word with a kick.

To his surprise, the man caught his leg and threw him backwards, moving swiftly back to his feet before he had even regained his balance.

Still Alec was not concerned, every now and then there was a opponent that put up a fight, or at least more of one than the usual, and truthfully he enjoyed the challenge. It kept things exciting.

The man threw another punch that he once again avoided with ease, but what he didn't notice was at the same time he was throwing a punch, he was also aiming a kick at his midsection, which he did not avoid.

The air knocked from him, he fell with an "oomph" but immediately jumped right back up and ran at the man, punching him in the face, following that with an uppercut.

"It's been fun, but now it's time to lose."Alec said as he hit him repeatedly.

The man stumbled from the blows, but did not fall, and after finally knocking Alec away,raised his hands with a growl, and splayed his fingers. Small, sharp claw-like nails flicking out from the ends.

"I know what you are."he hissed as he raked his hands at Alec.

"Then you should know that a bad manicure isn't going to do the job."Alec replied, catching each of his arms and twisting them behind him while kneeing him in the lower back.

How many times had people told him that they knew what he was? More than he could count, and after being alarmed the first few times, worried that people might actually know, he'd found that was just a way of talking shit, and that they knew nothing.

"The boss hasn't forgotten your betrayal boy."the man hissed so low that his opponent didn't hear all of what he'd said ,through pain gritted teeth as he flung his head backwards and with a loud thwack connected it with Alec's.

His grip on the mans arms only loosened briefly, but that small time was long enough for him to break free of his hold, and whip around to face him.

"Okay, that pissed me off."Alec growled, wiping at the blood that was now leaking from his nose.

No more playing, time to end this, he decided as the onlookers stared in breathless anticipation, wondering if maybe his undefeated streak was about to reach its end.

Even Normal, who had been so confident in Alec's ability, was now sweating at the thought of losing all the money he'd bet on him.

Nobody was invincible, and it seemed possible that Alec had finally met his match.

Swiping his claw like hands at the slightly swaying Alec once more, a triumphant leer on his face , obviously already having decided he was to be the victor, the Beast was unprepared for the unexpected burst of speed that came from his opponent

Alec ran at him, jumped up and sent him spinning into the cage that surrounded them with a roundhouse kick, then landed nimbly back on his feet in front of him as he continuously threw punches at his body, giving him no time to retaliate between the quick jabs.

The crowd went wild at his comeback and Alec felt a surge of energy at this reaction.

Rearing back for the finishing blow that would knock his opponent out, Alec laughed when the man caught his arm , wrapping the clawed nails around his wrist and squeezing tight, breaking the skin right above his left wrist with one of them.

"Pathetic."Alec said with a shake of his head, easily jerking his arm free and landing a last blow to the mans face, grinning with satisfaction at the sight of his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his limp body slumped to the ground.

"Yeah! You didn't stand a chance biatch!"Normal yelled, forgetting his doubts from earlier as the announcer walked into the ring, grabbed Alec's hand and raised it, proclaiming,"Winner, and still the reigning champion,MONTY CORA!"

After allowing the crowd a moment to cheer while the people carried out the limp body of his opponent, Alec removed his hand from the womans gasp and swaggered out of the ring and into the locker room, where he showered quickly and got dressed.

The woman brought him his winnings, and told him for the thousandth time since he'd walked up to her and said he'd decided to take fighting up once more, that he was bound for greatness, and that with them working together, there was no limit as to how far they could go.

Nodding politely, a bored expression on his face, he took the money and sat down on the bench in front of his locker with a sigh after she left.

You'd think having a nice chunk of cash placed in your hand would make you happy, but for some reason this was not the case.

Now he had to go home to no one but Joshua, who would most likely be sitting up awaiting his return as he'd been the past week or so, saying nothing as he stared silently at him with an accusing look of concern on his face.

Worse than a woman, Alec thought as he put the money in his pocket and stood up, momentarily dizzy as the ache that had been growing within his head since showering intensified.

"Dammit."he muttered, putting a hand on the row of lockers to steady himself.

Next time he wasn't going to give anyone a chance to actually hit him he decided as the feeling passed.

So what if the crowd liked to see an actual fight? He'd just maybe allow one swing before he took them out. As long as he got the money he really could care less about fans.

"Yeah! That's my boy!"someone exclaimed from behind him, apparently having entered the locker room unnoticed.

Spinning around, prepared for anything, Alec was barely able to stop the punch he'd thrown out of reflex from connecting with the startled, surprised face of Normal.

"Whoa Tiger, save it for the ring."Normal said, raising his hands in defeat as he stepped back slowly.

"What do you want?"Alec asked, annoyance on his face as he lowered his fist."And how'd you get back here?"

"Uh..well I just wanted to come tell you that I now understand why you quit so abruptly and let you know there's no hard feelings on my part pal."Normal answered the first part of his question with a gracious smile.

"Wow, I'm touched. That makes me feel so much better."Alec replied with mock sincerity, turning his back on the man and picking up his bag.

"No problem pal, as far as I'm concerned we're still buds."

"Whatever, now, how did you get back here again?"he questioned , thinking how slack the so-called security had to be for someone like Normal to get past them unnoticed.

"I told the lady that we were old friends and I wanted to congratulate you on returning to the ring, so she told the guys to let me pass."Normal replied with a shrug, looking around the locker room with curiosity.

Huh, Alec thought to himself with a humorless chuckle, no wonder Whites guys got past them so easily before.

"So...whens your next fight?"Normal asked expectantly.

"I don't remember. Tomorrow night maybe."Alec replied distractedly, his head pounding, wanting nothing more than for Normal to get out of his face and quit bugging him.

He was definitely going to have a word with those security guys.

"Tomorrow? Awesome. I'll be sure to be here for that."Normal said, unconsciously patting the now much fatter wallet in his back pocket."You can bet on that."

Alec said nothing as he put the last of his belongings into his bag, and flung it over his shoulder, hoping that his silence would be enough to make the other man take a hint and beat it, but nooo...

"That Beast guy put up a good fight huh? I wasn't worried for a moment though."Normal lied."I knew without a doubt that my man Monty Cora would beat his ass in the end."

Beating Normals ass just to shut him up seemed like a pretty good idea to Alec, but the small part of him that kinda considered the man, if not actually a friend, an acquaintance that might one day be of use to him, won out in the end and he just nodded at his words .

"That last kick, it was all like _Pow _take that bitch."Normal continued on undaunted by his silence, illustrating his words with some very comical actions that Alec thought Max would probably have paid to see.

Max...

"Look, it's been really great to see you again, but I've gotta cut out, so...bye."Alec said, his decision to put up with the mans chattering now changed due to his thoughts of Max.

"Oh..okay. Hey, you need a ride? I'll drop you off at your place or anywhere else you'd like."Normal offered a bit to desperately in Alec's opinion.

He must be the one man who's worse at making friends than me.

"That's okay. I'll walk. I'm sure you have to get up early and need all the rest you can get for bossing people around" he replied automatically, not even considering his offer.

"Ah, I could do that with my eyes closed."Normal said with a dismissive wave of his hand, not catching the sarcasm in his statement.

"I bet you could."Alec said with a smirk, and was about to come up with some other excuse to get rid of the man when the dizziness he'd experienced earlier returned suddenly, but stronger.

"Hey. You alright?"Normal asked, his ongoing chattering interrupted by the sight of Alec paling and swaying suddenly on his feet, and he reached out to put a steadying hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Yeah. It's nothing . Just a headache." Alec replied unconvincingly, shrugging his hand off as he started walking towards the exit.

"Sure you don't want a ride?"Normal asked worriedly, sincerely hoping that his new found source of extra income wasn't coming down with something. Oh, and the fact he was a friend mattered too, yeah.

"Yes, I'm..."grabbing onto the wall, barely stopping himself from falling to the floor, Alec took several deep breaths before he straightened, though still leaning against the wall, and turned to the other man, a forced smile on his face as he said,"You know what? A ride would be great."

"Really?"Normal asked eagerly.

"Really."Alec replied with a nod as he slowly pushed himself away from the wall and followed the other man, who continued talking constantly, to his car. Passing several women in the process who tried to entice him into stopping for a chat, but he was having to concentrate hard on putting one foot before the other without falling on his face, so he turned them down.

"I bet you must get all kinds of women, huh?" Normal questioned, but Alec didn't _really_ hear that or any of the many other questions the increasingly annoying man asked, but in turn, Normal didn't seem to even realize he wasn't being answered. Rattling right on. Content just to hear the sound of his own voice it seemed.

After finally reaching the car, Alec got in with a sigh of relief, and though he still felt pretty crappy, it wasn't near as bad when he was sitting down, and after giving brief directions to his place, he leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

Fucking headache. His kind rarely ever suffered the things that regular people did, but It figured one of the few times he did, it would be to the extreme.

"My shitty luck."he muttered under his breath.

"Whats that?"Normal asked, turning his head to look at him with a questioning look."Shitty luck you say? I think not. I'd say you're about the damn luckiest man I know. You fight men twice your size and barely get a scratch, hell most the time you make it look easy. Almost makes me think that maybe I would stand a chance in there. What do you think? Do I have what it takes?"

"No. Not in the least."Alec answered bluntly without even opening his eyes to look at him.

Clearing his throat, Normal said,"Well...maybe not, but why do I need to fight anyway when all I have to do to get rich is bet on you every time? Why strain myself when you can do all the work for me?"

"Are we almost there?"Alec asked, praying that they were and he could escape the nagging sound of the other mans voice.

Maybe dragging himself home wouldn't have been near as painful as this car ride.

"Yeah, we're here."Normal answered a moment later as his car came to a stop."Looking a little green there, need a hand getting in?"he asked Alec as he let the engine idle.

Not even an option since he couldn't risk the other man seeing Joshua, or even worse, trying to come in and hang for a while. He'd rather take his chances at going it alone.

"I'm good man, thanks for the ride."he answered, swiftly getting out of the car, trying to act as normal as possible so the man wouldn't try to insist.

"No problem. Just go in and take you some drugs to clear up that headache. You've got another big night tomorrow, and wouldn't want to disappoint the fans would you?" Normal asked, leaning over the passenger seat to look at him as he spoke.

"Oh no, never."Alec replied, taking deep breaths to try and combat the dizziness that had returned as soon as he stood up from his seat, only it was now also accompanied by nausea.

"Well, bye then."Normal said with a wave of his hand as Alec closed the passenger door, and then pulled off.

What the hell is wrong with me? Alec wondered as he held tightly to the banister along side the short flight of stairs leading to his place in an effort not to fall flat on his face, stopping only once to dry heave when his stomach spasmed painfully.

Hang around a bunch of crazies you're bound to catch something sooner or later, transgenic or not, he rationalized stumbling towards the door to his home.

He considered knocking, assuming that Joshua was still awake inside, but decided against that and fumbled in his pockets to locate his key.

If he wasn't it wasn't awake, it would only add to Joshua's suspicions that he was doing something he shouldn't be.

Just open the door, go inside, and get in bed, was the plan going through his head.

After all, there was no better cure for anything than a good nights sleep.

His fingers wrapped around the keys finally and he pulled them out, then putting a shaky hand towards the doorknob tried to unlock it.

His vibrating fingers would not allow this, and after several tries he actually dropped the keys.

"For fucks sake."he said aloud in a whisper, leaning over to retrieve them."Can this night get any worse?"

It could, and did, because as soon as he leaned over he lost his balance and fell into the door he had his back to with a loud thump, then slid down it slowly, landing hard on his ass.

The shaking spread throughout him, and he was really starting to get concerned.

He considered the option that maybe he was experiencing a seizure, but this felt different.

I'll just sit here for a minute then try the door again, he decided.

That wasn't going to happen though because seconds later the door was pulled open and loosing his means of support he fell on his back, part of his body in the hallway, the other in his living room.

Looking up he saw Joshua's snouty face hovering above him.

"Alec?"Joshua asked, looking down at him in confusion.

"Yeah, dropped my keys."he replied sheepishly."How about giving me a hand."he added in request knowing he'd never be able to get up on his own at this time.

Reaching down and easily pulling him to his feet, Joshua must have sensed he couldn't make it without being supported because he held on to him tightly.

"Alec hurt?"Joshua questioned as they slowly moved towards the couch.

"No, just a damn headache is..."he started to explain, but his words were cut short by another pain, the worst one of yet,shooting through his head, accompanied by an equally bad one in his stomach.

"Damn."was all he could get out before losing consciousness.

TBC

I know I said Max would be in this chapter also, but the Alec part got longer and longer, resulting in my making this one solely about him.

Hope you like!

R&R!

Much more goodies to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait between updates, but this chapter is a little longer than the others, so maybe it will make up for the wait! Thanks to my reviewers, and I hope you all continue liking and _reviewing_ my story!

Callie:-)

Title:The Rift

Rating:PG13ish or R

Characters:Max, Alec, Logan, Joshua, a few baddies, and a little of the Jam pony crew threw in occasionally.

Genre:Drama, angst, romance.

Summary: Slightly Au due to Max being cured of her virus. Max gets what she has always hoped for from Logan. Question is, why does it seem to effect her fellow X5 in such a negative manner?

Author's note:First DA fic, so be kind and R&R!

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The Rift

Ch4

_Jam Pony:Next Day:_

"I have a package here ,in my hand, that needed to go out yesterday!"Normal announced impatiently, breaking up the small group consisting of Max,OC,and Sketchy, that stood talking."Are we deaf people?"he yelled when he didn't get an automatic chorus of volunteers.

"Original Cindy _wishes_ she was so lucky."OC muttered under her breath..

"I'll take it."Max volunteered, as she walked over,grabbed the package and paper containing the address from Normals outstretched hand, then quickly exited the building.

OC was seriously concerned about her girl Max. Ever since the night at "Crash"she had seemed distracted and even less talkative than the norm.

"Oh gee, how lucky for the both of us, here's another package that needs to go out and look, you're just standing there doing nothing. What are the odds?."Normal's voice asked sarcastically from behind her a half hour or so later.

OC who was indeed doing nothing whatsoever at the moment, couldn't really argue that..

"Give me the package and get out my face."she replied, smacking her lips in annoyance, and grabbing the box from his hand.

"Someone needs to work on their attitude."he declared, making a tsk, tsk noise,"Did you know it's a proven fact that _one_ person can ruin the morale for the whole work force?"

"Oh yeah sugar. Do I ever. That happened here a long time ago, and let me testify that it wasn't Original Cindy who caused it"she replied, looking at him pointedly as she turned to walk away.

After looking confused for a moment, Normal stopped her once again by asking,"How come you guys didn't tell me my bud Alec was back in the ring? "

"Alec's back in the ring?"she asked, turned around slowly towards him, a frown on her face, and added before she could stop it from slipping out,"and since when is he _your_ bud?"

"We have always had a bond. Its a male thing though and you wouldn't understand."he replied to the second question first, indignant that she would even protest his words, but continued on boastfully, not missing a beat, saying." As a matter of fact I saw Alec just last night, and yes he is fighting again. I'd almost forgotten how good he really is. As much as I hated losing my best worker, I can't blame him for leaving, he's got one hell of a gift, almost seems like he was _made_ for fighting, and such talents shouldn't go to waste."

"Fighting ain't no talent. Original Cindy has always had the opinion that fighting is for Neanderthals, so I guess it's really not surprising that _you_ would enjoy it ."Cindy commented with a shrug.

"Think what you wish."he replied nonplussed,"When you see him again, if its before I do, be sure to tell him I hope he's feeling better."

"Hope who's feeling better?"Max asked, having just returned from her delivery and catching the tail end of their conversation.

"Must I repeat everything twice?"Normal asked in exasperation.

"Uh..no, because since I didn't hear it, then it's technically the first time you've said it to me now isn't it?"Max said with a forced smile, seriously considering kicking him in his smart ass teeth at that moment.

"I guess you're right."he replied after a pause, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose." I was speaking of Alec, and said that I hope he's feeling better, because when I dropped him at his place he seemed a little out of it."

"You took him home? From where?" she asked quickly in surprise, her mouth forming into an O.

"Just like you thought, our boy been fighting again boo."Cindy answered for Normal, who's expression made obvious he was quite unhappy about.

"That dumb...argh! I told him not to be doing that shit anymore, but as usual he didn't listen."Max exclaimed angrily, remembering the part of their argument at the "Crash" several nights ago about just this subject.

Not to mention the danger he'd put Joshua in by allowing Normal to take him home. What if he'd seen him? She had no doubt that her boss would turn in any transgenic, herself or Alec included, and feel no remorse whatsoever about doing so.

"You said he was a little out of it? How?"Max questioned Normal, standing in front of him hands on her hips."And did you go inside?"

"What do you think this is? Twenty questions?"he asked rudely in reply, but still followed this with a reply to her query.

"He said he had a headache or something, must've been a pretty bad one at that, because it almost looked like he was going to pass out a couple times, and no I didn't go inside. He did ask me in for a couple beers, but with work and all I had to turn him down."he ended his answer in a lie, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Max said nothing to this, easily seeing through Normals story, but a barely noticeable look of concern joined the one of anger on her face at him saying the part about Alec almost passing out.

Must have gotten his ass knocked silly to actually have gotten a headache from it, she thought with a frown.

Serves him right for not listening to me.

Hours later, their conversation still fresh in her mind, after much inner debate she decided to drop by his place after work, whether he liked it or not.

To check on him? she mused.

No, to let him have it for allowing Normal to be so close to where they kept Joshua hidden from view. Most people would not see him as the kind gentle man that Max knew him to be, but as the monster his features portrayed. _That _was what was inexcusable to Max and the reason she was going to let Alec have it. Regardless of he and Max's obvious issues, he was still supposed to be Joshua's friend, and he sure the hell wasn't acting it.

And maybe she was just a little worried about him also. A _little_, not that she'd admit that to him or anyone else.

_Later that day, Right before leaving Jam Pony:_

OC was getting ready to call it a day, but looking at Max and seeing the now permanently present frown on her face, decided that she wasn't really in such a big hurry that she couldn't take time to talk to her girl.

Now, they _were_ roommates, but OC never knew when that girl was going to come home or stay at Logan's, so it was best to seize the current opportunity when it presented itself.

"What's the matter Boo?"she asked Max, not liking to see her best friend upset.

"Nothing."Max answered quickly, and very unconvincingly."What makes you think somethings the matter?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you look like somebody done ran over that bike of yours and smashed it beyond repair."OC replied with a shrug, voicing what she knew would be one of the worse things Max could think of happening, adding as she walked over to her locker to get her bag,"But that's just Original Cindy's opinion, and she has been known to be wrong on one occasion...actually that's not true, I ain't ever been wrong,_ and_ I know my girl well enough to tell when something is bothering her. Is it Alec?"she blurted out finally.

"What?_ Alec_? No, why would I be upset over him?"she answered, trying to act appalled at the very thought."He a careless asshole who puts his friends, or his only remaining friend, in danger without any remorse in doing so. So I say if he was hurt during his little show of macho manliness, good!"

"Sure, whatever you say boo."Cindy said, turning around to leave, deciding that this girl was hopeless to try and get the truth out of.

"I mean, first he just ups and quits his job just because he seems to think he loves me and was upset over me accepting Logan's proposal. Then he starts fighting again just to spite me. I _know_ that's why he's doing it, but what he doesn't realize is I don't care what he does, except the whole Normal knowing where he lives part. Now _that_ pisses me off!"she rattled off, stopping Cindy dead in her footsteps.

"Whoa baby girl, now lets back up here a minute."Cindy demanded, her mouth an O of surprise at what Max had just revealed to her."Did you just tell Original Cindy that Alec, the same bad ass who acts like he don't care bout much of anything other than himself and whatever girl is hanging off his shoulder at the time, _told _you he loved you?" this was an unexpected revelation. When she'd thought Max was upset over him, she thought it was the whole "fighting" issue, but this..this was, well...

"Well, he was going to, but I stopped him before he got it out. Can you _believe_ that shit?"Max replied with a shake of her head."That he would have the gall to say something like that when he knows I'm marrying Logan?"

"Oh I hear you boo. How dare he try and stop the woman he loves from marrying someone else."she agreed sarcastically, then asked," What did you say when he told you? Or started to tell you?" as the whole situation as of late started to make sense to her.

"What do you think I said?"Max asked"I told him that I loved Logan is what, and not to even finish the sentence that was coming out because I didn't feel the same way as he did."

"Oh girl."Cindy said with a disappointed shake of her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Max snapped in question.

"No wonder that man don't never have a woman for more than a one night stand. I knew there was some reason his fine ass hadn't hooked up with somebody already."

"Don't be stupid. He doesn't really love me girl, he's just doing what he's good at and trying to stir shit up."Max argued.

"Think about it Boo, have you ever heard him talking about anyone else? I mean look at him, he could have any woman he wanted, maybe even Original Cindy if he tried hard enough, yet he chooses not to . He lives with another man, which normally might be making Cindy think he was a little like her, but now I see...And just the fact he was willing to lay it all out and admit how he felt..."she let her sentence trail off, giving Max a meaningful look.

"Oh just quit will you?'Max asked angrily."You are so not helping things in the least, and you're wrong. He's just playing one of his immature games, but regardless, I..love...Logan."

"Do you now? Really?"OC asked, looking at her closely."You sure been acting awful moody these last couple days. Logan did just ask you to marry him after all, so shouldn't you be all happy over that instead of depressed over little ol' Alec?"

"I am happy. See, I'm ecstatic."Max argued with a fake smile."now if you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be, so see you later."

"You not staying at Logan's place _again_ tonight?" Cindy asked with a knowing smile. Now that she thought about it, Max had slept at home every night for the past several days, which was highly unusual and had surprised her a bit.

That was until she found out the juicy little tid-bit she had just now.

Now don't get it wrong,OC did like Logan, and a little normalcy was good for her girl, but Alec...Well, she liked his fine little self too...

"Don't look at me like that."Max said with a snarl, getting on her bike and taking off.

"Uh, huh. She don't love Alec alright."Cindy said smugly to herself as she started home, thinking, once again how lucky she was to not have to worry with men.

_On the way to Alec's:_

OC couldn't have been farther off base with her observations, at least that's what Max was trying to convince herself of.

Alec didn't really love her, and she _certainly_ didn't love him. Did she?

No! She chastised herself, pushing any thoughts otherwise aside.

She and Logan had been striving for the happiness they now had for years, and there was no way she was going to let a immature man who thinks he's some major player ruin it for them.

Not a chance.

At this thought she took the next left leading towards Logan's instead of continuing on to Alec's apartment.

She still planned on going there, but remembered that Logan would be waiting on her since they had plans to go out that night, so she'd just go and tell him what was going on...um, no..strike that.

Telling him about Alec would be a very bad idea. Especially since he claimed she'd been distant to him as of late.

Being a man, he'd probably automatically assume that the feelings Alec had for her were mutual, therefore being the reason for her actions..

She didn't care about him, not in the least, not that way anyhow.

Who you trying to kid? Yes you do girl, her inner voice said, sounding oddly like OC, and annoying the piss out of her with its words of truth.

Arghh! Damn him for doing this to her. Just when everything seemed so clear and perfect for her he had to pop out the whole love thing and blow it all to hell.

He was so annoying, frustrating, careless, not to mention a cocky smart ass. Hell, he was basically everything that she _didn't_ need at this point in her life.

For years all she wanted was to live a nice normal life, and though with other members of her Manticore family popping up and being found on occasion, and that bastard White being around, she realized it would never be totally your run of the mill happy marriage, but life with Logan still held the offer of it being close to that.

Alec though, he was...infuriating yet so damn sexy at the same time, and they had a special connection no matter how much she tried to deny it. One like she felt would never exist with Logan.

Yeah Max, and he looks just like your dead brother, which makes it really _Eww_ that you're even thinking of him as sexy, she thought, making a face and shaking of her head as she pulled up to Logan's and dismounted her bike.

She'd just go in, tell Logan that she had a few errands to run and would meet him at the "Crash" in an hour or so. Then go to Alec's, kick his ass for fighting again and endangering Joshua, then leave.

Simple as that.

She should have realized that for her, nothing ever went as planned, and was rarely simple.

_Around the same time at Alec and Joshua's:_

"Alec not going out."Joshua declared, blocking the way to the door with his body as he looked down at his overly pale faced friend standing before him scowling, with his bag flung over his shoulder."Alec sick."

"I told you I'm better now, so kindly move before I get really pissed and have to move you myself."Alec replied snarkily.

"That Joshua would like to see."the bigger transgenic replied with a low growl, and something that sounded somewhat like a scoff.

Okay, maybe you need to try a different method, Alec decided, turning his angry face into his best and most convincing smile, saying in a sickly sweet voice,

"Look Joshua. I'm good. Really. I just have a few really important things to take care of."

"Joshua not care about important things. Joshua care about Alec, who does not look like he feels better."the big man said, studying Alec's features closely.

His face, as before mentioned was pale and drawn, with dark circles around his eyes. He looked anything but fine to Joshua.

And truthfully, Alec wasn't exactly feeling fine, but he did feel alot better than he had the night before. Still not a hundred percent though, and be it not for the fact that he had a match tonight he might have considered staying home.

Nah, probably not, but still, he wasn't about to let a little virus or something cost him his easy money. Sick or not, he felt confident he could still take down anything thrown his way.

He planned on calling it quits after tonight again anyhow.

The plan was to take the winnings from this, and what he'd saved from previous matches, and leave this damn city once and for all.

Something he should have done a long time ago.

"Come on big guy, I'm fine. Would Alec lie to his best bud?"he asked, playfully punching him in his arm.

"Okay, but Joshua not like it one bit."he gave in finally, reluctantly moving to the side to allow his friend to pass.

"Later"Alec said over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door, a triumphant smile that Joshua couldn't see on his face.

What the hell was up with the mother hen act? Alec didn't have a mother, and if he had, he doubted she'd be seven feet tale with a snout.

So maybe I did pass out last night, but that's no reason to try and tell me what I can and can't do, Alec thought as he walked down the steps leading to the outside, having to stop and catch his breath when he reached the bottom, closing his eyes briefly as he sagged against the brick wall.

Maybe I shouldn't go, he thought drawing deep breaths into his lungs, which honestly felt like they were severely deprived of oxygen right now.

This took his thoughts back to the previous night. It had been bad.

After awakening on his bed to find a very fretful Joshua's face hovering above him, he'd finally after half an hour or so convinced him to go to bed and leave him alone by saying he'd had a slight seizure but was fine now and just needed some rest.

Joshua had then suggested calling Max, which Alec had more than a little angrily vetoed, saying he could handle the aftereffects of a damn seizure without having to call and beg Florence Knightenbitch to nurse him back to health.

These words had done the trick. Joshua's nostrils had flared angrily and he'd left the room immediately.

Guess he didn't like me talking about his precious Max, Alec thought bitterly.

He'd spent a good piece of the remaining night going back and forth between the bathroom and his bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to awaken Joshua.

His stomach had cramped continuously, but he was unable to actually throw up even once, which he felt sure would have made him feel at least a little better.

Then the shaking came. This made him think that maybe he truly was having a seizure. The fierceness of it had almost scared him into waking Joshua, but his pride would not allow this and after taking 2 of the tryptophan Max had given him, chased down with a glass of milk,it had finally subsided somewhat and he'd fallen asleep on the floor beside the toilet.

Thankfully he'd taken control his shaking hands enough to lock the door behind him each time he'd went inside the bathroom, and had been able to jump up and pull himself together somewhat when awakening the next morning to the sound of Joshua knocking on the door, his concerned voice calling out his name through it.

Running a now steady hand through his hair, the shaking having completely subsided, he'd plastered a smile on his face, opened the door with a flourish and greeted Joshua with a hearty good morning.

Walking quickly past him, he'd escaped into the solitude of his bedroom, falling onto his bed in an exhausted heap, sleep claiming him almost instantly..

He hated how weak and helpless seizures left him feeling. He hadn't had one in so long he'd almost forgotten how bad it could be, and had just about convinced himself they were gone for good.

Guess not, but the nausea and cramping, not to mention the headache, now _that _had been something new.

He wasn't too concerned over these new additions though. It was his luck.

Better him than Max though. He didn't even want to think about her being struck with what he'd went through.

Not that she would have felt the same about him. She probably wouldn't even be fazed in the least when he left. Hell no one would be except possibly Joshua . Oh and Normal too. He wouldn't be able to make any money off of him if he was gone, now would he?

Alec was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he hadn't even moved from his position of leaning against the wall for at least 10 minutes.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of someone speaking and simultaneously hitting him in the shoulder.

Slowly forcing his eyes open, he was met with the sight of a obviously pissed X5.

"Great." he muttered warily, then propped himself up as straight as possible without actually moving away from the wall and returned her glare.

"Oh, what are you sleeping _outside_ now?"she asked sarcastically"Why not put a big neon sign on yourself with a big arrow while you're at it that says, dumb ass transgenic free to good home. Save Whites people the trouble of actually having to look for you.."

"I really don't have time for this now."he said as he heaved his body away from the wall and tried to walk past her.

"Uh huh."she said, putting her hand on his chest and shoving him into it again."You do have time, and you will talk to me."

"Fine. What do you want now Max?"he asked with a scowl."Did you come to personally deliver my invitation to your wedding shower?"

"Will you grow up?"she asked with a look of exasperation.

"Oh, I'm all grown where it counts Maxie. I have many women to testify to that."

"And you actually thought I would ever consider your immature, childish ass over _Logan_?"she snapped, automatically regretting the hurtful words as soon as they left her lips.

"What do you want Max? Why are you here?"he yelled angrily."Yeah, you love Logan, that you've made more than clear, so why keep fucking with me? Can't you just go on about with your perfect little fairy tale and leave me alone? Is that really so damn much to ask?"

"I..."she stuttered , surprised by his outburst and the unmasked emotions conveyed on his face during it."I was just...I was worried."she finally got out.

"Well, there's no reason for you to be. If you expected to come find me groveling and distraught then too fucking bad! I'm doing just great."he said, his usual cocky look returning."There's many a better looking woman out there who'd love an opportunity to get some of this."

"You're a disgusting pig! And I wasn't expecting you to be groveling you stupid bastard."she said in a low hiss through gritted teeth."Normal told me that he saw you fighting last night and you seemed out of it afterwards so he brought you home. _That_ was what I was worried about."

"You mean the great Max was concerned about me? I'm touched. Really."he said with a sneer.

"Wrong again dick head."she stated, tilting her head to the side and giving him a smug look as she continued." I could care less about _you_. What I do care about though is Joshua and you doing something stupid that might expose him the process. Like allowing Normal to bring you home for example."

"Well let me take that great burden from off your shoulders Max. I'm leaving here tonight so there will be no threat of me exposing your precious Joshua anymore."

"You're leaving?"she asked in shocked disbelief, though she tried to hide the shocked part.

"That's right, so we'll both be getting what we want. You won't have to be worried about me screwing up your perfect little lie of a life and in turn I want ever have to see your bitch ass again. Seems like a good deal, am I right?."he asked with a shrug.

Recovering from her shock quickly, infuriated by his insulting and unnecessary words, she retaliated in turn with the most hurtful ones she could think of in reply,"Good deal? I'd use much stronger words myself, like fucking excellent. As a matter of fact the only thing that would be better is if you'd never came here in the first place Alec. All you've done is caused more trouble than you'll ever be worth and soiled the image and good memories I have of the person whom that face you have really belongs to in the process.."

"Oh really? That's what you'd really like..."

She cut him off, adding to what she'd already said,"Really Alec. I wish Ben's face would have stayed where it belongs. Dead and buried."

Watching him closely, awaiting his reaction and ready to punch him in his sneering cocky face at any moment, she was surprised when he didn't reply.

"What, no retort Mr. Badass?"she prodded, her anger towards him fired up beyond control."The great Alec can't think of a comeback?"

He still said nothing, just standing there with a strange expression on his face.

"Alec?"she asked, her anger turning into worry,despite their arguing, at his lack of response.

His eyes grew wide, and he finally looked at her, helplessness and what looked like fear on his face as she noticed the almost imperceptible tremor moving throughout his body.

It had actually started minutes earlier in his hands, but he'd chosen to hide it by sticking them in his coat pockets, not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing him even the slightest bit vulnerable.

It seemed her last words had been like the trigger waiting to be pulled though, because no sooner had they left her mouth then it had started spreading. The pain in his abdomen and head both returning full force also.

Seeing the shaking, Max automatically assumed it was a seizure, which she was more than qaulified to help him though. She had to act quick and get him inside before it got really bad though.

"Come on Alec. Looks like you'll have to put that trip off for another night."she said gently, walking over to aid him, but he still didn't move.

"M-max? Something...w-wrong."he stuttered out, a look of pain and confusion on his face.

"Yeah, I know. It's a seizure, but you'll be fine once we get you inside where you can take the meds."she said, puzzled by his strange behavior, now forcefully trying to move him from the view of several peoples prying eyes that had stopped to stare at them out of curiosity.

Sure, the seizures were bad, but they weren't something he'd never experienced before.

"Come on Alec. You have to go inside before someone decides to play good samaritan and calls an ambulance."she said through clenched teeth as she tried to pull his now fiercely shaking body towards the door."And unless you've forgotten, transgenics and hospitals don't mix."

"C-can't. N-not s-seizure."he stammered just before his legs gave out from beneath him and he fell to the ground, taking Max with him.

Not a seizure? Max thought worriedly, quickly rolling from beneath him and pushing him over onto his back

His eyes were rolled up into his head, which he held in a vise like grip between his hands, his body convulsing, but this wasn't what worried Max the most, what did was the small trails of blood running form his mouth and nose.

"Don't touch him!"she yelled fiercely at a man who had stopped out of concern, and was knelt down beside the fallen young man, his hand reaching towards him.

He quickly retracted his hand, got up and walked away at a fast pace.

"M-Max...h-hurts...h-help...m-me."Alec pleaded in a pitifully small almost whimpering voice."H-hel..."his words cut off by a scream of agony as pain tore through his abdomen.

She was momentarily at a loss as to what to do, tears welling in her eyes at his pain, but she recovered fast Get him inside Max, she ordered herself. No matter what, she couldn't allow him to be taken to a hospital.

Putting a cool soothing hand on his face, she bent in closely and said gently,"You're going to be fine."and tried to pull him to his feet, but it was impossible, enhanced strength or not, for her to get him up alone, especially when he was rolled up in a ball like he was.

Making a decision she hoped not to regret, she then took a deep breath and yelled loudly,"JOSHUA! JOSHUA!"knowing that even though he was upstairs her friends sensitive hearing would pick up the sound of her voice.

It was a big risk to call him out, especially with all the people who were standing around watching out of curiosity, but she had no choice.

"JOSHUA!"

She had been right in her assumptions, because after the third yell, the large transgenic came barreling out of the apartment complex, much to her relief having thought to pull his hood pulled up to hide his features.

Without a word, the big man reached down and gently picked up Alec's writhing body from the ground with ease, cradling him close as he carried him back inside.

"Shows over folks, so get lost."Max yelled over her shoulder at the few people still straying around to see if anything else happened, as she followed them inside, stopping off briefly in the hallway.

Pulling her cell out of her jacket, she pushed a button that dialed one of the numbers she had programmed in it.

The seconds she spent waiting for him to answer seemed like hours, but finally Logan's voice came over the phone.

"Hey bab..."

"Logan, get over to Alec's now."she ordered, cutting him off mid-sentence, her voice trembling but forceful.

"Wha..?"

"Don't ask questions, just come."she said, and not giving him a chance to argue further, she broke the connection, turned off the phone, and went inside the apartment.

TBC

This was kinda long, and probably more out of character for some of the characters than even the ones before(Especially OC, who I have a problem writing for some reason) but after all it is a fan fiction, so I guess that gives me a little room for mistakes then huh?

This is turning out to be longer than I'd originally planned because honestly, I'm not even halfway through with it as of yet.

So I hope ya'll like long stories because this one might turn into one.

Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I've had a lot going on lately!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you like this update!

Title:The Rift

Rating:PG13ish or R

Characters:Max, Alec, Logan, Joshua, a few baddies, and a little of the Jam pony crew threw in occasionally.

Genre:Drama, angst, romance.

Summary: Slightly Au due to Max being cured of her virus. Max gets what she has always hoped for from Logan. Question is, why does it seem to effect her fellow X5 in such a negative manner?

Author's note:First DA fic, so be kind and R&R!

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The Rift

Ch.5

Rolling over onto his back with a groan, Alec briefly wondered what the hell he'd drank the night before to give him such a vicious hangover. After the difficulty of achieving this small task he seriously contemplated going back to sleep and trying this whole waking thing again later.

The decision not to do so was made for him when he heard a small clattering sound, followed by a whispered curse of,"Dammit."

His eyes automatically snapping open, he sat up quickly in reflex, ignoring the feeling of discomfort that shot through his abdomen from doing so. Seconds later his gaze fell upon the person responsible for the noise.

"Who are you?"he asked in a dangerously low voice, glaring through slitted eyes at the unfamiliar male with messy black hair and glasses who stood in front of his bed, a tray holding several needles, alcohol, and cotton swabs in his hands.

"Um...just chill man, I'm a friend."the man, who couldn't have been much older if as old as Alec himself, said with an awkward smile, his eyes darting towards the door leading out of the room, all body language showing he was seriously considering making a run for it.

Though Alec was definitely not at 100 his demeanor gave the man no doubts that he could still rip off, and beat him to death with, his own arms if he saw fit.

"I don't have _friends_, especially geeky ass looking ones with trays of needles."Alec growled as he sat up, his face not showing the lingering discomfort or effort it took as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet.

He was in defense mode, and this little shit was about to be taught a lesson about trying to sneak up and do whatever he had been caught in the act of attempting.

"Uh, a little help here?"the guy requested in a high squeaky voice, his eyes wide with alarm as the sick X5 approached him slowly. Repeating it louder when Alec was standing right before him, fist drawn back to hit him with a smile on his face."I said a little help here!" he yelled, the tray falling from his hands and clattering to the floor as he instinctively raised his arms up in front of his face, his eyes closing clenched tight in anticipation of what was to come.

"Alec stop!"Max shouted as she and Joshua came rushing into the room."Don't you dare hit him!"

"A friend of yours?" Alec asked Max, his fist stopping just inches from the face of its intended target, but not dropping."Should have figured as much since you seem to have a thing for nerds."

"He's here to help, you idiot."Max said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me something, are you scared?"Alec asked, turning his attention back to the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, yes. Very much s-so."he admitted, peeking out at Alec through splayed fingers.

"Good. You should be."Alec said to to the man, a predatory grin on his face as he pulled his fist back once more.

"Alec, did you not hear the words that just came out of my mouth? Greg's a doctor who is here to _help_, and if that fist moves any closer to him I swear I'll kick your ass!"Max threatened in a loud angry tone.

"Alec not hit Greg. He is friend."Joshua echoed with a low growl of warning, not that he would have even actually considered doing anything to his roommate if he hit the other man.

Alec studied the man contemplatively. A doctor? That _would_ explain the needles. Oh well.

He finally dropped his arm with a shrug right as his adrenaline drove burst of energy depleted, his legs giving out beneath him.

"Joshua!"Max exclaimed in alarm, something she need not have done, for the big man had already reached Alec, catching him mere seconds before he hit the floor.

"Joshua not let Alec fall."he proclaimed, helping him back to his bed, where instead of laying down, he chose to sit on the edge,leaning over with a weary sigh and burying his face in his hands.

"I'm really sorry about that Greg."Max said, giving him a sheepish grin and reaching out to ruffle his already unruly hair.

"Go figure, she tells the person who was standing over _my_ bed with a tray of needles she's sorry."Alec muttered, the sarcasm easily discernible though his words were slightly muffled by his hands.

"S'okay Max."Greg stammered. Her actions resulting in his cheeks reddening once more, this time for an entirely different reason than Alec's dismembering of his pride.

"Better not touch him again Max, or he might do more than turn red."Alec interjected, briefly raising his head to look at Greg and snicker.

"Shut up Alec." Max ordered, before looking at Greg once more with an apologetic smile, saying," His barks much worse than his bite, I can attest to that." Then walking over to crouch down in front of Alec, she touched his leg briefly to gain his attention, smiling gently, as she asked,"Hey, how you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just great Max."he snapped , looking up with narrowed bloodshot eyes to glare angrily at her. "After all, there's nothing like waking up to find your pal, Greggie the Geek there, standing over me with a bunch of needles."

"First of all Alec, his name Greg Oleson. He's a friend of Logan's, and an ex-Manticore doctor who luckily for you knows all about our... "

"Wait! Stop there, I don't need to hear anymore. If he's a friend of Logan's then I _know_ he's a geek. And ex- Manticore ? Not my idea of an appealing combo."he interrupted, distrust flaring through him at the mention of his former home.

"Look here, I'll have you know I am not a geek!" Greg proclaimed indignantly, having finally composed himself enough to venture closer to them and actually defend himself." Just because someone has an extremely high IQ doesn't mean they should be type cast as such."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."Alec said with a smirk, then unable to stop himself, added,"Geek."

"Will you grow up dumb ass?"Max asked Alec, shaking her head in disbelief at his immaturity." Why is it that, despite the fact he's here to help your ass, you still feel the need to insult Greg with your little derogatory remarks." she said with a tight lipped smile, tilting her head in the manner that Alec had always found so damn sexy.

To soften her words, she rose from her crouch and sat down close beside Alec on the bed, so he decided that for the time being he'd play nice.

" Greg, so maybe you're not a geek, but some advice, you might want to consider a new 'do and some less nerdy looking glasses if you want people to buy it. Might want to trash the pocket protector too while you're at it. "Alec suggested, watching with satisfaction as the man looked down with a frown at said protector sticking out of his shirt pocket. Alec then turned to Max, who he could tell by her facial expression ,was about to defend the man once again, saying before she could"And if _you_ want to be the great defender of all, you might want to practice what you preach Maxie, cause last time I checked, its pretty derogatory to call someone a dumb ass."

"Fine. I won't call you names if you promise not to insult Greg anymore. Deal?"she asked, putting her hand out for them to shake on it.

"Deal, but let me warn that I'm not much at keeping long term commitments."Alec agreed, taking her hand in his and sealing the deal with a firm shake while trying not to scoff at the absurdity of doing so.

"Now who would have ever guessed you had problems making..."she started, but he cut her off, still having yet to release her hand.

"_Uh uh._ No insulting remember?"he asked, shaking his head.

"Sorry." she immediately apologized then asked."Now, think I can have my hand back?"

He winked at her, then did as she asked.

"Well doc, what's the verdict? Am I going to make it or should you call out the meat wagon?"Alec asked turning his full attention back to Greg.

"What is your malfunction Alec? How can you be joking about something as serious as this?"Max asked with a groan.

"Excuse me... Anyway, it's just fucking seizures. It's not like it's something the doc could give me a shot for to make it go away now is it Max?"

"Um... if I might interrupt."Greg said after clearing his throat." That would be true, we actually tried religiously for years to come up with something to cure the seizures. Each time we wound up empty handed. There's something about your physiology that made it always just within reach, yet still unable to achieve, _but _being as how what you've been experiencing isn't seizures, that would be a moot point ."

"Hmm. Can't say that really surprises me. Truthfully I kinda figured as much, with the whole bleeding, stomach pain, and headaches thing."he said with a shrug, trying to maintain his macho act despite the fear and need to throw up he felt just thinking about the seemingly endless agony he'd been put through, raising his hand and swiping beneath his nose where the blood trail had been earlier."So, then what caused it ?"

"Well, that's the funny thing, the initial blood analysis I ran came up showing nothing unusual..."he started, only to be cut off by Alec once again releasing an incredulous snort, then saying,

"Nothing unusual? You're fucking kidding me right? Because, let me tell , what happened is about as unusual as it gets."

"If you'll shut your big trap for five minutes and let him finish explaining the rest, I'm sure he'll open the floor for questions afterwards."Max chastised, trying her best not to lose her temper. Nudging him playfully with her shoulder, she then asked,"Think you can handle that ?"

"Since you asked so nicely."he replied with a grin, nudging her back before looking at Greg once more and saying graciously,"Continue."

Greg studied them carefully for a moment, before picking up where he'd left off,

"Now, as I was saying the first analysis appeared to be the norm for you guys, but seeing your condition at the time, I just wasn't buying it, so I reran it, successfully coming up with much different results the second go round."he said, chewing his lower lip in thought momentarily before continuing," _It_ showed up right away that time."

"It? What exactly is_ it_?"Alec questioned with a frown. Anything referred to as it couldn't be good.

"_It_ would be the tiny microorganisms that I located traveling throughout your bloodstream."he replied.

" Microorganisms are kinda like virus's or something."Max interjected to clarify the doctors words.

"I know what a microorganism is Max."he snapped at her, then asked Greg,"So doc, what did you do to flush the little fuckers out?"

"That's the other funny thing."Greg started, pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, reluctant to tell the already unstable X5 what he was about to." I haven't done anything. I _can't_ do anything, because before one can come up with an antidote to counteract something, one must first know what it is they're dealing with."

"Joshua not understand. How is that a funny thing?"the man/dog asked with a look of confusion.

"It's a figure of speech big fella."Max replied, while watching Alec carefully from the corner of her eye, waiting to see his reaction to Greg's admission.

"So it's going to happen again? How about that?"Alec finally spoke up, giving a humorless chuckle."Go figure I would contract a illness that even the geek committee hasn't seen before."

"Do you not realize the seriousness of what he's saying stupid?"Max questioned angrily, finally giving in and reverting back to her usual tone reserved only for Alec, breaking her promise not to insult him since he'd just called Greg a member of the geek committee.

Then shaking her head, looking at him with sad, doe like eyes, she continued on quietly"It's multiplying Alec, and will continue to do so until, well..."her sentence trailed off.

"Wait, don't tell me. You'll get your wish and I'll die right?"he asked sarcastically, recalling her words from earlier.

The feelings of fear and trepidation he experienced at Greg's telling him that he wasn't better as hoped, along with a deep dread at what was surely to come, caused Alec to fall back on his best means of handling things, his sarcasm and anger.

Max hadn't missed the look of fear that briefly crossed his pale face first, and was determined to help make things better, not to take the bait and argue with him.

"I didn't say that Alec. I would never really wish anything bad to happen to you. You're my family, regardless of whether I like to admit it or not at times, and you know that."she said so softly that he almost didn't hear, reaching her hand out and putting it on his cheek, saying emphatically as she stared straight into his eyes ."And you're _not_ going to die. We'll fix this one way or another, I promise."

Looking at her perfect features, he thought that maybe the situation really wasn't so bad, and they would fix it.

Reaching his own hand up, he put it atop her much smaller one, not caring about the fact that Greg and Joshua were both watching them, the latter of which had a big grin on his face.

To his surprise she didn't knock it away and lay into him for touching her as expected. Instead she smiled, their gazes holding one another for several seconds until the quietness that had descended was broken by the sound of a new addition to the group, one who'd entered the room unnoticed seconds earlier, loudly clearing their throat.

Max jumped as if she'd been caught stealing money from an offering plate, jerking her hand away quickly as Logan stood staring silently at them from beside Greg, an unreadable look on his face.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment."Alec stated bluntly, giving Logan a openly hostile glare, both of which he was rewarded a punch in the arm from Max for.

"Ignore him Logan. I was just checking him for a temperature."Max said, rolling her eyes at Alec in annoyance before turning to her fiancée with a smile and asking,"Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately no. I ran the sample through all available data bases, and just as was the case with ours, they came up with zilch."he replied somberly, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it softly."I did contact Asha though, and she's going to see if her people can come up with anything on their end, but truthfully, that seems doubtful since we share mostly the same connections."

"Well there you have it, I'm screwed."Alec grumbled, still seething over Logan's sudden appearance."Might as well turn around, pull down the pants, and get ready for it."

"You're disgusting."Max stated, getting up from the bed to stand with Logan, who much to her chagrin put an arm around, and pulled her away from where Alec sat in a territorial fashion.

"I know."Alec said with a shrug, then suddenly turned his now narrowed eyes towards Greg, all anger directed at the doctor as he said,"Tell me something. How is it that you worked for Manticore but still don't know what something that must have been created by them is? As a matter of fact, how do we even know that you're not still working for them? I know why I left them, being as how they tried to barbecue all of us transgenics, but you? What possibly could have happened to make you abandon the "great cause"?

"Hey...,"Logan spoke up, intending to defend his friend, but it proved unneeded.

"No Logan, let me handle this."Greg interrupted, angrily pointing his index finger at Alec as he exploded,

"You want to know why I left ? I'll tell you why. It was because of how they were treating you guys, that's why. I didn't sign up with them to abuse innocent people, and when I saw the tests they were running, and found out that future ones were going to be even worse, I left after letting them know I couldn't, no wouldn't, take any further part in such unethical mistreatment."

"Hooray for you and your independence."Alec muttered in a bored tone while making the jacking off motion with his left hand.

"Shut the fuck up Alec."Max exclaimed angrily."You're lucky that he even agreed to help us, much less have to take verbal abuse from you!"

"What, we should applaud him in developing a conscience that he should have had in the first place?" Alec asked.

"I seem to remember that not so long ago you lacked one of those yourself, and I honestly wonder if you actually have one now."Max retorted.

"Okay, we've determined no one has a conscience, so can we get to the problem at hand?"Logan ventured in an attempt to diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Since we do not know where the organisms came from, the next logical step would be to try and find out."Greg muttered thoughtfully, deciding to let the petty argument drop, asking Alec,"When did your symptoms first occur?"

"After I finished fig...work last night."Alec replied, changing his mind halfway through about mentioning his fight.

"_Fighting_ isn't considered work."Max stated.

"But it's acceptable if you're out playing super hero right? Who asked you anyway?"Alec retorted.

"At least the people I fight with aren't being mislead into thinking I'm a normal person like they are, just so I can make me a few quick bucks."Max threw back with a smug look as she added,"That's even low for _you."_

"Ahem.."Greg interrupted,"Is there any way that someone might have been able to infect you during a match?"

"They hardly even get the chance to touch me, much less shoot me up with a needle."Alec replied haughtily.

"_Please._."Max spoke up once more, scoffing at his words," No one touches you my ass. I know that's a crock of shit since I've been to one of your little fights before. I even competed if you can recall."

"I let you win."he said, his voice carrying a bitter edge.

"Sure you did."

"I did, and you're damn lucky that I didn't know you so well then, or the outcome might have been very different."he growled, scratching absently at his wrist as he spoke.

"I'll grant you a rematch whenever you're ready." she replied, glaring at him."I'm more than willing to defend my title."

"Hey, we can go right now. Microorganisms or not, I can take you down."he shot back, scratching his wrist harder as the annoying itch persisted.

"You're not worth wiping my as..."Max started, but cut herself off when she noticed his actions and saw that he'd drawn blood from scratching so hard."What is that?"she questioned, nodding at his arm."What did you do there?"

His eyes clouded with confusion momentarily at her abrupt change of subject, but looking down and seeing the small line of blood running from his arm he stopped his itching answered her question with a shrug." Oh that, it's nothing. Just a scratch."wanting to get back to the subject of he and she fighting again.

"How did you get that scratch?"Greg asked, stepping over and squatting in front of Alec, taking hold of his arm without asking, and turning it over to reveal his wrist more clearly.

"Hey..."Alec argued, annoyed by the man touching him without his permission.

"I asked how you got this."Greg prompted, unfazed by Alec's behavior as he switched into doctor mode, carefully studying the small red scratch, picking up a cotton swab from the ground and dabbing at it to clear away the small amount of blood that ran from it.

"This loser I fought the other nights last attempt at a comeback."Alec replied with a dismissive shrug."A failed one at that."

"Are you thinking what..."Logan started to ask Greg as he finally removed his arm from around Max's shoulders and crouched down to get a closer look at Alec's wrist also.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."Greg interrupted, lifting the cotton swab to reveal the now blood free wound. Studying the puckered skin surrounding the scratch.

"What? You think that's how I was infected?"Alec asked, feeling a slight claustrophobia due to all four people in the room now hovering over him."That little scratch?"

"This man you were fighting, was there anything unusual about him?"Logan questioned the younger man.

"No, not really. He did put up a better fight than most of the others, but in the end I still kicked his ass just like the rest."

"There was nothing else Alec?"Max asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.."Anything he might have said or did?"

"No Max, nothing. Other than the whole wrist grabbing thing...hey, wait a minute."Alec cut himself off, pausing thoughtfully for a moment."He did say he knew what I am, but I've had a lot of people claim that."

"I think we've found our means of infection."Greg stated, reaching over and grabbing an alcohol wipe to clean the scratch before placing a band-aid over it.

"Now all we have to do is find the man and get him to tell us what it is and who paid him to do it."Max proclaimed, standing up in preparation to depart on her mission.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go off playing vigilante like this Max."Logan said with a look of concern, grabbing her arm lightly and pulling her to a stop."After all, whoever did this to Alec could very well turn around and do the same to you."

"Don't worry Logan, the difference is Alec wasn't expecting it, and I am."she replied confidently.

"At least let me go with you."Logan argued.

"I have an idea, how about I go with her."Alec spoke up,"being as how I know what the fucker looks like and all."

"Not happening."Max automatically discarded his words.

"Once again, you mistake what I say for being a request, which it wasn't."Alec said, rising slowly from the bed to his feet.

"Get real, all you'll accomplish is possibly getting yourself and Max either hurt or killed."Logan stated matter-of-factly."And I won't allow you to put her in any more danger than she's already in."

"Fuck you man."Alec growled angrily at him."I'll do what I want."

"You will not endanger her life by..."Logan started to argue, but was interrupted by Max saying angrily.

"We don't have time for this shit. I'm going alone, and that's that."

"No, you're not." Logan argued, at the same time as Alec said,

"Like hell you are."

Not even bothering to argue with him further, she stalked from the room without any further words, and was in the living room putting on her jacket in preparation to leave when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Why don't you just raise your leg up and piss on me next time Logan? To mark your territory and all."she said, not having to turn around to know who was behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Logan said sheepishly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever."she said with a shrug, her posture showing she was still angry with him as she continued speaking,"I work better alone, and you know that, so trying to talk me out of going will be a waste of breath." Truthfully she was very pissed at not just Logan, but Alec also. After all this time they still treated her as if she was incapable of defending herself, even though she could kick both their asses if she wanted. "I'm going to jet, but keep me posted of anything new, and keep trying to find out what you can unless I can't track down the man that infected him."

"Fine, but be careful."Logan agreed after a pause, knowing it would be useless to try and talk her out of going.

"Always."she replied over her shoulder as she went over and started out the door.

"Max?"his voice stopped her before she could close the door.

"Yeah?"she answered, pausing mid-step to turn and look at him.

She would never have expected the next question he asked. If so, she wouldn't have stopped.

"Do you...have feelings for Alec?" he asked quietly.

"What?"she exclaimed in surprise."I can't believe you're even asking me that now!"

"Believe it, because I am."he stated bluntly before asking once again,"So do you?"

What happened next saved her from having to answer him, something some would have thought as a blessing in disguise, but not her.

Her mouth was open to reply when suddenly a loud yell of agony rang throughout the apartment, and both she and Logan went quickly back into the bedroom, their argument forgotten as they were greeted by the sight of Alec being held down by Joshua and Greg. His body convulsing and bucking as he gripped the cover on each side of him, eyes rolled into his head, with blood once again streaming from his nose.

TBC

Once again, sorry for the long wait between chapters, and I will try my best to update quicker next time!


End file.
